


从良 49

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu





	从良 49

49-1

王晰的话一瞬便把周深从爱欲的浪尖扯下，狠狠掼进咸凉的海水里，呛没再捣碎他的肺叶。

周深的五指抠在王晰心口，指甲前端都回泛了血粉色的晕，并非长久的静默，他却可以感受到手里握着的茎疲软下去，再怎么娴熟的套弄却阻拦不住这大崩之势。

他慞惶的摇着头，自乱阵脚的泪水跟雨似的淋在王晰胸口，却说不出来一个字。

周深本应坦荡荡的说没有，甚至还能变本加厉的勾引着身下人嗔一句你不信我，可他自己知道去找余笛的初衷，若不是他小叔叔是真心实意的爱护他，周深现在怕是连落泪的脸面都没有。

他骑坐在王晰小腹上，用尾骨去贴那有些回缩的性器，他低垂着脸，望进了那样的一双眼里，也是在这个时刻，周深终于真正的为自己的幼稚冲动而羞愤。

余笛用厉声教他，用温语哄他，都比不上王晰荡着月下波光的眼睛有教学意义。

王晰见他这样哭，心里或是知道了几分，自己双目胀痛泌出更多的泪来，鼻尖也有些塞，他使手背推揩过脸，将水光擦去些，再托着周深软白的屁股放到自己大腿上，坐直了身把细瘦的少年搂进怀，长长一呼，他将浊气吐在虚空里，

“对不起。”

王晰似乎总是在道歉，哪怕他无错，哪怕他应该是被表达歉意的一方，可他仍像是头顶珍宝而缓步的人，终日被惶惶与惊悸笼罩。

谁让他的心给了缥渺的晨曦，谁让他爱了不该爱的人。

王晰将下颚搁在周深肩后，轻声的说，

“我不该问……”

“晰哥。”

周深打断他，将自己从这样的怀里拔出来，双手捧住这被煎熬憔悴的脸，将郑重的目光投下，

“王晰，你是我爱的人。”周深的语气分外坚定，再不是第一次说爱的那般慞惶与无力，眼见着已经是极成熟的模样，可下一秒却又软回去，

“对不起晰哥，今天是我太幼稚太莽撞了。”

周深的双手颓放在王晰肩头，他目光有一瞬的闪躲，却又逼迫自己与眼前人对视，他决定坦诚，是把心中所想原模原样的都复述。

当然是以一声长长的叹息开场，他说，

“我欠嘎子的。”

周深本是想把这个事儿一辈子都烂在肚子里，他不愿与王晰说是因为怕他觉得心凉，往肋骨里插刀不分深浅，只要是朋友割伤的，哪怕只有一道小口子，也是无可挽回的噬骨疼痛。

但周深选择袒露，他是觉得王晰现今这幅在高空独木上缓行的谨慎模样，一部分来自于他的有意隐藏，无人愿把暗面剥给爱人看，谁不想把世界的明光都献上。

周深已决意将自己从头吐露了遍，那些算得上龌龊卑劣的心思，那些滋生的市侩与心机，他对权势萌生的渴望与盼求，都是竹筒里的豆子全全到了出来。

王晰不见有晦暗不明的表情，只认真听着时而点头，甚至在周深说到舌燥口干时，他还去厨房盛了碗蜜水，给周深哺下去几匙，嗓子舒服了才让他继续说话。

两人光着身子对坐着，却像是极隆重的会谈，是到月儿不知挂到哪里去，周深才把最后一个字儿倒干净，他牵着王晰的手贴在自己脸上，目光灼灼，满眼是等待审判却丝毫不畏惧的坚定。

“晰哥，你看看清楚。”

“你爱这样的周深嘛？”

回应他的是携泪而来的猛烈亲吻与一路撩拨的热掌，从他胸口抚到腰间与腿根，原先的润滑液早就干了，让穴口变的更加紧皱难推，王晰却有办法将指探进去，再推开使人绵软的情浪。

轻轻的喘息就这样有了源头，周深想往王晰身上趴却被擒住了下巴，他教荡漾开的爱欲朦胧了眼，依稀之间得见熟悉的目光。

王晰的声音是无比厚重，他一字一顿，完整的烙在周深的胸腔上，

“你是我的深深。”

“我是你的，晰哥。”

“我永远都是你的。”

如何能分辨夜与白日，是靠光亮还是靠热度。

郑云龙是在无尽的死黑的虚无里，但他也被滚烫的炽热的爱包裹着。

阿云嘎是时时刻刻牵着他的手，将不灭的火护在他掌心，尽管他多数时间是昏沉的， 但只要有那么半刻清醒，他便知道他的爱人，那个给他一片海的人，一直一直的在他身边。

有时病房里还会响起柔软的歌，舒缓的调子把苍茫带来，是碧浪是湛蓝都好，只要是阿云嘎唱，只要郑云龙还能听见阿云嘎的声音。

怎样都好。

晨昏替乱，郑云龙清醒的时候或是在傍晚，氧气罩上有一层浅浅的雾气，是他在说话。

阿云嘎被指间细微的动牵醒，他俯而过去细听那微弱的声音，

“冷……”

阿云嘎慞惶的复述了三声冷，把郑云龙的四肢都往被子里缝死了，又要去调室温，郑云龙越来越怕冷了，这并不是什么好兆头。

但他被拉住了起身的动作，那只手是一点力也无，却像是神鬼皆惧的定身符，轻轻一贴就可以轻易的让阿云嘎四肢僵硬。

郑云龙的手在虚空中招了招，阿云嘎便又贴身过去，郑云龙没有再说话，只是将手放在阿云嘎胸口，鲜活躯体上的热度涌涌而上，他的睫毛在雀跃的颤抖，又起了水雾

“不冷了……”

阿云嘎捧着他的手往自己心坎上放，又觉得不够，就把衣服脱了给他摸。

郑云龙的手只靠着阻力挂在健硕的胸膛上，但他仍是满面的笑，氧气罩上又浮了薄薄的雾色，却将他衬的更亮了。

死气与鲜活挣扎着绽放，把郑云龙撕扯的有些破裂，他周身罩着一层灰败的茧，可他的心仍是愿意拼了全力的去跳动。

郑云龙似乎有话要说，他的指艰难的动了两下，又向阿云嘎扬了扬下巴，后者几乎是肌肉记忆的附身下来，耳朵贴着他的呼吸罩，

“西西里……房子……”

买了买了你放心，阿云嘎点头如捣蒜，可郑云龙是看不见的，他只觉面上有风，嘴角又咧了一下，似是能想到阿云嘎的神情，

“联……排……”

郑云龙又说，但此时他面前的风停了。

“有深……晰哥……陪……你……”

“放……心。”

郑云龙不闻身前再有响动，吃力的抬起胳膊去寻人，果不其然被他摸到了下沉的嘴角，他枯瘦的指怼在阿云嘎的唇上，使了劲儿的往上拨，氧气罩上一呼一吸间又留下了交叠的雾气。  
“嘎嘎，要，快乐。”

阿云嘎将这只手扣住，指间的洋流相撞拧成一汪纠缠不清的海，他捧着这样的手，身上没有一处的经络与骨骸不在颤抖。

“没有你我怎么会快乐？”阿云嘎的声线已经是风雪的夜里点不燃的残灯。

他如今捧着的嶙峋瘦骨，精通娴熟的撩拨，轻易的就可以把他浸没在爱欲的潮，但也会因慌张而蜷曲，第一次握缰绳的时候，骨节都发白。

这是日夜与他十指交扣的手，是将香浴芬芳的热汤浇在他头上，也将大红饱满的樱桃喂进他嘴里的手。

“郑云龙，没有你。”

“你让我怎么快乐。”  
“我怎么才能快乐。”

“你告诉我。”

“告诉我呀。”

室内起了瓢泼的天水，砸在郑云龙的脸上，让他想起了有呼啸雨夜的海。

“嘎嘎，你亲亲我。”郑云龙冲着阿云嘎这样说，呼吸罩里攒的雾快将他的唇色都遮住。

阿云嘎是携着泪来亲吻他，被泪泡湿的唇落在郑云龙的眉上，眼上，鼻骨上，将他涂满了可以倒影月色的光。

郑云龙却挣扎着摇头，他并不想要这样的虔诚与小心翼翼的触碰，他对着虚无祈愿，

“吻我。”

这已经不是盼求的语气，哪怕他的声音是极微弱，却也听得出这一丝迫切的不容回绝的味道。

这是郑云龙二十五年来，第一次的非此不可。

他可以感知面前的空气凝滞，随即坠落更大的雨滴，满是咸湿的唇落在了那层有机硅的壳子上，郑云龙只能感觉面上一沉，他的唇在罩子里颤抖，舌头也探出了唇缘，却尝不到记忆中的味道。

他几乎是克服万难的抬起手抠到氧气罩的边缘，他想要把这层隔绝他与爱人接吻的东西扯掉，阿云嘎却压着他的腕子阻止他，

“不可以……”

阿云嘎又怎么松手了呢。

因为他看见鸦羽织成的睫颤抖了两下缓缓抬起，原本的星辰与湖泊都不见了，只有一片又一片的混沌荒芜，可这萧条之地又哪里来的净泉。

汩汩的往外涌着滚烫的，灼人的浪，烧过肌肤滑落在鬓角的发里。

这是一个短暂的吻，是相濡以沫，是久别重逢，也是生平的爱之尽头。

49-2

虽说余生制药是走在国内生物医药领域的前端，可是对于这种困顿人类只有四十年却异常棘手的疾病来说，并不能提供如何有效的方法，一切的设想与方案都只是在尝试中。

“小嘎，就目前我们的结果来看，重建免疫系统的唯一途径就是骨髓移植，但是风险……”

阿云嘎打断了窦医生与他分析利弊的进度，他隔着两层玻璃看着躺在床上输液的人，只觉得再不会有比现下的情境更糟的了。

所以他不问这无法测定的概率，只将希望拉满，他无意识的选择相信命运并不会如此不公。

阿云嘎目不斜视，沉沉的望过阻碍，将温柔与情爱都递送去，他问，

“治愈率呢？”

他身边白褂子的女人长长的的垂了一口气，把手中的文件翻到最后一页的综合数据上，往阿云嘎手里递了递，轻声又郑重的说，

“治愈率，近乎为零。”

霎时有三九的朔风刮过，将这一夏的溽暑尽清去了。

阿云嘎也不说话，只是注视着医生的眼睛，他紧绷的嘴角是在弦的箭，如果面前的人敢点头，这百炼精钢就会即刻迸出，钉死在长廊尽头的砖墙里。

窦医生不惧的迎上这样的目光，她自小跟在师父身边见惯太多生死离别，是亲人热泪或是爱人冷眼，是假疏离还是真无情，她看的太多太多，那些人的眼睛，有灼灼的，渴望的，也有死气的，不甘的，虽都比不上眼前这双骇人，可她仍是要尽责的说，

“这近乎为零的近乎，也是命运庇佑的结果。”

从医的人本不应站这些非科学理论，但这四十年间仅有两例的成功治愈，这是给人类文明的微弱曙光，谁又能不叹一声命本如此。

“治。”  
“零也要治。”

阿云嘎的声音有些低沉枯败却又很坚定。

窦医生说好，给阿云嘎递去签字笔，同时她也和阿云嘎说了她的担忧。

照郑云龙现在的情况，并不见得可以撑的到骨髓配型的结果，哪怕阿云嘎是只手遮天的人物，也不能让中华骨髓库为他专人定制，余笛也不行，谁也不行。

阿云嘎签了字将笔还回去，他目光沉沉，嗓子里却仍是有那么零星希望的，他说，

“你们尽力，我们也尽力。”

可无人能与命运抗衡。

手术室前的红光把阿云嘎映得像五方罗刹，他面无表情非神非鬼，却令万物皆惧。

他是松一样笔直的站在那厚重的铁门前，不哭不怒不恸，就这样长长久久的站着，他或是希望自己可以一辈子这样站着，他甚至希冀着这扇门永远不要打开。

郑云龙被推进去的时候，从他手中滑落的瘦骨也重重的砸在阿云嘎的心上，那指间的汪洋也撑不住了，寂寥的坠落，眼看要掉进尘埃里，却被阿云嘎手疾的一把捞住，此刻正在握成无缝隙的拳里，安稳的等着再被他主人佩戴。

阿云嘎的心是跟着病危通知书一齐坠下破裂的，他的手从未如此刻一般战粟，他折坏了七支钢笔，却无论如何使力也都不能把自己的名字囫囵的签下。

这纸的白底黑字不单单是所见，而是代表了他阿云嘎三十年来真正活过的痕迹，可他仍未尝够这世间鲜活，如今却要亲手送别，他不甘，他不忿，他想要挣扎抗衡，可只能站在这厚重的铁门前，站在这冷红的光影里。

他什么都做不了，甚至连祈求也无用。

——吱呀

手术室的外门露出条小缝，窦医生带着口罩侧身出来，她对着阿云嘎那张死寂与希冀并存的脸，缓缓了摇了摇头，尽力二字还未说出口，就被迎面的疾风捉住了腕子。

“你救救他。”阿云嘎被光映照的满面通红，眼下鼓起了骇人的经络，几欲泣血。

窦医生拉下遮面的口罩，

“小嘎……”

“求你。”此刻阿云嘎的双膝下是坠了十万大山，骨与地砖碰撞的声音在这空寂地廊间传开，闷声贴着地浅走，将无名者的虔诚祈求奔走相告。

“我求求你。”他跪的佝偻，跪的卑微，他一只手拉扯住白衣天使的袍角，五指的经脉都麻然。

“你救救他。”这一声是跪伏的哀切。

“救救他吧。”这一声是拜求的恸哭。

周深与王晰来是正见着这一幕。

没人见过阿云嘎弯折他的膝盖，阿云嘎父母的灵牌不在周家，所以周深没见过他跪，而阿云嘎在床第间的姿势，哪怕是后入他也更喜欢在床下站着去捞身前人的腰，所以王晰也没见过他跪。

而今他们是见了，甚至阿云嘎的背还要有更低伏的架势，窦医生的纤细腕子捞不住他，只能向周深投来寻求的目光，后者见状也是大步迎来，死命的架着阿云嘎的胳膊才阻拦住他这要以头抢地的姿态。

“窦姐……”阿云嘎抬起他这张被滂沱的雨淋打过的脸，他的眼已红到污浊，是比幼时失怙更要无助与脆弱。

“你去看看他吧，最后一面。”医生也抽了下鼻子，别过脸去不敢看这样的苦泪。

阿云嘎是连站直也不能，几个踉跄又跌回地上，周深实在架不住这比他高出半头的肉，就招呼王晰来扶，不过当王晰走来还未碰上阿云嘎的胳膊，那三番踉跄的人也能站稳了。

阿云嘎粗喘了两口气，把脸上的水光胡乱的抹了一通抬脚进了病房，周深也跟着他进去，只有王晰把步子停在门口。

薄被子罩着副瘦骨，很像一座荒瘠的秋山，花也落了树也败了，薄气的教风一打整座山都会地动山摇，那些阿云嘎心头血喂养出的肉全都为着病痛蒸发，是一点也不剩了。

郑云龙是缓和回了意志，他冲着虚空有些无措的疾呼，

“嘎嘎……戒指……戒指。”他知道他戒指掉了。

“在呢，绒绒，在呢。”阿云嘎跪扑在病床前，他的手比床上人的还要颤抖，托着这一只瘦骨将沉甸甸的海重新戴上，再附上亲吻，换来呼吸面罩下一个舒展的笑。

“龙哥……”周深站去病床的另一侧，轻轻唤道。

郑云龙听出周深的声音，他艰难的将头撇过来一些，拉了拉周深的手，轻声的问，

“晰哥……呢……”

郑云龙是这样问，另一只手也在挠着阿云嘎的掌心，他仍记得他的爱人并不是很喜欢王晰，可他真的好像再见见他的晰哥，摸摸他这辈子都没怎么认真牵过的手。

室内无人应答，郑云龙不甘心的又唤了一声，

“晰哥……”

周深抬头看了眼阿云嘎不明的神情，又将目光落在门口，王晰的脸上难得出现怯懦的表情，这屋子像是有层封印，把王晰的脚步隔在门外。

周深在心里叹了口气，他想去把王晰叫进来，却还没等他抬脚，便听见了一道嘶哑低沉，压抑着怒的一句，

“聋了？”

阿云嘎偏过头去冷冷扫了一眼便不再多话。

王晰是真的没听清郑云龙之前是在叫他，只见阿云嘎回头，他叫这眼尾血光的霞红恍了神志，哪怕只有一瞬的，也令他心惊。

王晰喉结上滚动了一下，他看着一室浮动着尘微的光，眼光逡巡的扫过，站着的，跪着的，躺着的，无一不与他有牵扯，那床上透着死气的衰败生命，是陪了他近十年的人，是他的利刃也是他的盾，是他一手浇灌出来的鲜美身躯，也是他被噩梦流连的过去。

王晰脚下是有些踟蹰犹豫，但一步接着一步的，也走到了郑云龙身侧。

床上的人似乎有感应似的，郑云龙使了全身的力气抬了抬胳膊，又轻轻唤了一声，

“晰哥……”

王晰到底是捧住了这已经不像样子的手，原本的嫩滑肌肤已经失活衰萎，落在王晰掌心，像是垂垂暮年的老者。

“龙儿。”王晰将自己双手都覆上，将这嶙峋包裹起来。

郑云龙呼出了长长的笑，他的气已经有些接不上了，透明罩子上有起了雾，被这上午的阳光照出许多颜色，但都比不上他嘴角的笑容艳丽。

“晰哥。”郑云龙也使指间挠着王晰手心，他在王晰面前从未有如此放松过，此刻他正被他的晰哥拉着，捧着，放在掌心里，这或是他早年间需求的自由。

“你笑，好看。”他顿声，又喘了几下续说，

“和深……要，结婚。”

却无人回应他，郑云龙有些焦急，他知道自己的时间已经所剩无几，眉毛蹙了起来，艰难的摇了摇被王晰牵着的右胳膊。

周深站在王晰身后揩了一把泪，轻轻道了一声好。

可这不够，只有当王晰浅浅的嗯了一声，郑云龙才舒开他的眉，又露出了心满意足的笑。

“绒绒。”

“绒绒。”

阿云嘎此刻在郑云龙面前，也没有什么关于王晰的情绪了，他只希望可以再多听郑云龙说些话，他将郑云龙的手贴在脸上，妄图把自己汩汩的热送给他，然而这细瘦的指再不能回温了。

现在按节气来算，已经是立秋了。

立罢秋，万事休。

“绒绒，你知道吗，草原也是金色的。”阿云嘎将他唇间的笑拉到最大，肌肉的扯得酸痛，只有这样才能把哽咽吞下，换做真诚的雀跃。

“你想不想去看。”

“我们再骑马好不好。”

“格根会说话了……”那是阿云嘎的小侄儿，如今几个月大已经会糯糯的叫额吉了。

“想。”

郑云龙轻轻的点头，就势摸了摸阿云嘎的脸，他有些迷恋于手下的触感，不舍的徘徊着婆娑着，他也好想去看看金色的草原，再摸摸那匹有着黑长鬃毛的乖顺马儿。

他的指间摸到了阿云嘎咧开的嘴角戳了一下，他又一遍的嘱咐到，

“嘎嘎，你要快乐。”

“好，好，我快乐，我每天都快乐。”

“那你能不能陪我去看看金色的草。”

“你能不能再陪陪我。”

“求求你。”

“求你……”

旁人是看得见的，阿云嘎将泪水铺在眼眶里，浑圆的晶体涨大了一倍，是斟满茶水的杯，只需一阵柔风就吹得破这被张力锢住的水。

郑云龙呼在氧气罩上的甜息就是这样的风，将本就不堪一击的情绪勾破了，湿热的水落在他指间，越流越多，穿过他戒指与指的缝隙，势要在他无肉的掌心汇成一汪泉水。

“嘎嘎，不哭，以后我再陪你去。”

郑云龙也学会骗人了。

他从自身血脉里把每一分力都抽走了，全放在嗓与胸腔之上，瘦骨剧烈的起伏，带着心率监控上荡起了一些虚假的生机。

郑云龙冲着阿云嘎缓缓睁开眼睛，他想再努力一下，他想再看看阿云嘎这张好看的脸，温柔的眼睛和英气的眉，然而他眼前只有虚无的浑浊，他眨眼，仍是如此。

他的气音有些散，是春日里开的第一朵花所带来的隐约芬芳。

“以后……有山山陪你。”

“你多抱抱他。”

“他一定好喜欢你。”

“像我一样喜欢你。”

已经是力尽于此，他胸膛的起伏已经缓慢下来，渐渐归于平静，他轻轻的扬了扬下巴，又挠了挠阿云嘎的手心，阿云嘎挣扎过却还是将他的呼吸罩摘下。

这一刻的郑云龙仿佛回归了自由，他的笑可以无限的阔开，露出他两排碎碎的齿，像猫儿一样伸出一点粉嫩的舌尖，舔了一下自己的唇。

他说，

“嘎嘎，我爱你。”

心率监控上的波静了，一如无风的草原与海面。


End file.
